WERE'S YOUR FAGGOT GOD NOW!
by masterminion
Summary: the angry marines "help" in a little battle. i just liked writing this so i hope you like reading it. lots of swearing


**It came to me and I had to. forgive me for my terrible gothic name I suck at that.**

Were Maltious stood the very earth was smoldering and scorched around his feet. Were once there was a glorious city gleaming and powerful seeming nigh infallible to any force of man or Xeno there was only charred remains. He turned to a man wrapped in a rough blanket shivering despite the heat of burning earth all around him. "Sergeant what happened here."

the man looked up at him and his eyes blazed with fear as the memory flooded back to him. "i had though that the battle was horrible... until they came..."

The wretched hordes slammed into our ranks like a festering tide. Their horrendous mutant forms shredding men as more stepped into the line for slaughter. The stench of death mingled with sweat burning flesh and the many odors of war. A commissar stood at the line screaming orders at his men and on occasion "warning" a coward who attempted to flee. "fight you fragging pansies fight until you die!"

His shouts fought to be heard over the tremendous din of battle. His stream of shouts halted as a guardsman tapped his shoulder for his attention. "What is it soldier and it better be good news."

"I'm sorry sir we lost the southernmost bunker."

"Frag! How much damage?"

"Sir... it's completely vaporized."

"... then you would do best to offer a prayer for your soul."

The soldier nodded before turning his attention to his vox. Soon enough his face lit up and he turned back to his officer. "Sir! Reinforcements have entered the system its the astartes!"

the commissar offered his thanks to the god emperor and turned back to the soldier. "Which chapter comes to our aide?"

there is a pause as the soldier speaks into the comms line. His face goes pale and his eyes lock open wide. "well boy out with it."

"it's... the angry marines."

with that there is a thunderous crash of drop pods slamming into the wartorn city tearing massive wholes in the paving of the streets and the is an ever so brief still as soon as the final pod slams planetside. The still is short lived as lasfire rips across the battlefield once more shells slamming on each side. A single pod cracks open and a roar of slams and shouts pounds through every one a single officer clad in yellow terminator armor steps out of the pod. He raises his massive powerfist and bellows so loudly that it momentarily overpowers the wartime shrieks and explosions "**ALWAYS ANGRY!"**

The beyond thunderous roar silences the battlefield until it is answered from inside the rest of the pods even louder. "**ALL THE TIME!" **

the pods do not open but rather are blown apart from the inside the marines within fed up with waiting for them to open having torn them apart. "**RIP THE ASSBITERS APART MOTHERFUCKERS!**"

Upon their leaders permission the hulking walls of rage tore across the battlefield armed with unimaginable weapons and equally often the often living bodies of foes and allies alike. "**FUCK YOU DICKMILKING ASSBLASTER!**"

Was screamed by the especially massive terminator as he forced a belt of active frag grenades violently down the throat of a bloodletter and lifted and hurled him further into enemy lines. Were the sound had once been terrible it was now unbearable. The armies of Khorne knew not the fury that these warriors wielded. The terminator knocked a berserker to his hands and knees with a mighty blow and taking a flag standard from one of the very few fallen of his marines he slammed it home through the ceremite plate protecting the heretics rear and planting it up his ass. "**WERE'S YOU FAGGOT FUCKING GOD NOW FUCKBUCKET?! WERE THE FUCK IS HE AT?!**"

The small force of marines spread through the enemy forces like fire across a sheet of paper. The terminator clad sergeant halted face to face with a monstrous thing indeed a great unclean one bloated and festering barely standing on his stumpy legs his jagged plague sword dragging through the dirt leaving a bubbling trail of death in its wake. It roared at the sergeant raising its foul blade. The marine silenced it with a bellow of its own. "**TAKE A FUCKING BATH CUNTLICKING SHITSACK!"** the beast took pause just long enough for a fist to be plunged into its gut ripping the putrid intestines out. The being merely laughed. "_YOU THINK YOU CAN HARM ME MERE-EUGH!_" he was silenced as his festering worm-like guts were wrapped around his bloated neck. It tore through hid rotten flesh as it strangled him and he swung and wriggled trying to send the marine free. The battle was over as quickly as the marines had arrived and the moment they had decimated the enemy army as well as a good portion of the guardsmen they came to help the were gone taken back to the _massive shitstorm_ to be taken to their next battle. The guardsman stood there stunned not sure exactly what had happened the few surviving enemy forces screamed and moaned with pain violated and mutilated by the storm of rage that had decimated their forces.

The officer stood looking at the man his story having finished Maltious lit a cigar. As he puffed he let out a sigh. "fucking angry marines."

**that was fun to write I might do another!**


End file.
